Owain
Owain (ウード Ūdo, Eudes in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is the son of Lissa from the future if she marries another character, the nephew of Emmeryn and Chrom and cousin of Lucina. If Lissa marries a male Avatar, then Morgan will be Owain's sister, otherwise he will be an only child. If Chrom marries a female Avatar, then Morgan will be his cousin, or if Owain marries a female Avatar, he will be Morgan's father. He can also potentially be the cousin of Brady, Inigo, Cynthia, or Kjelle. His birthday is July 15th. In the English version he is voiced by Kaiji Tang. Profile Owain is the son of Lissa from the future. Owain's supports reveal that he is a bit of a writer, and always tries to write other characters into his stories the way he sees fit to do it. He is quite proud of his heroic lineage and bears the Mark of the Exalt on his arm, proving that he and Lissa are of Ylissean Royalty bloodline. He also wears his mother's ring, one of two mementos he holds from her. He is part of the Justice Cabal along with Cynthia and Morgan. In his paralogue the Sage's Hamlet is attacked by bandits. Owain steps in and attempts to quell the bandits. He successfully manages to take one down, but messes up trying to deal with another. Chrom and his army are standing off to side watching Owain's theatrics and decides to help him out. Upon meeting his mother on the battlefield Owain drops his dramatic speech style, happy to be reunited with her and happily teams up with Chrom's army. After the battle, Lissa notices that his arm bears the Mark of the Exalt. Lissa is relieved to know that she is true Ylissean royalty since the Mark of the Exalt appears on those of that lineage, even though hers never surfaced. Owain promises to protect Lissa as he joins Chrom's army. After the defeat of Grima, Owain goes on a lengthy journey to "stay his sword hand." Many tales of a man matching his description begin to pop up from time to time. Whenever talking to most people, Owain's "arm" becomes erratic and violent, however this does not surface when talking to his mother. In his supports with Lissa, he is curious to know about his mother's staff's name and is shocked to find out she has no name for it. In one of his Event Tile conversations with his mother, it's revealed that he carries a piece of a staff which he calls "Lissa". This was a piece of the staff that Lissa was using when she was killed. It is his greatest treasure. In the end of their support, Lissa decides to name her staff "Owain," which makes Owain uncomfortable, but instead Owain vows to protect her, overjoying Lissa. In his supports with his father, he seeks to challenge his father, though it irks him. In their B-Support they are ambushed by enemy archers and his father is wounded while protecting Owain, which causes Owain to have a flashback to his past. In the future, Owain's father protected Owain from a Risen archer, and was killed in the process, causing Owain to feel guilty for causing his death. If the Avatar is his father, his father was "gravely wounded" and disappeared after the Archer incident in the future. In his support with Lucina, he is revealed to be skilled with weapon maintenance, noticing flaws even on the Falchion at first glance. He also uses his story making skills as a means to help his practice for combat as stated in his support with the male Avatar. Personality Owain has a habit of speaking in an overly theatrical fashion that some people find tiresome to deal with. He is somewhat preoccupied with the idea of being a hero and seeks the fabled sword the Missiletainn in his quest, unaware that it is not the Mystletainn, but just a normal sword. Lucina describes him as a "colorful" character. He is always eager to fight others, stating that his sword hand seeks to battle, even to his own father. He also has the habit of giving odd names to weapons and moves, the names of which are all references to past Fire Emblem games, as he strongly believes giving a weapon a name gives it power, turning it into an ally instead of a mere tool. He is the most hot-blooded member of the army and the most likely to shout "Level up!". In Game Base Stats *'Note': These are his default base stats. To get the actual base stats, use the following formula: current stats - Lissa's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + Owain's absolute base stats / 3 + Owain's class base stats |Myrmidon |10 |10 |4 |4 |5 |6 |9 |6 |5 |5 | Avoid +10 Vantage* | Sword - C | Steel Sword |} *''' - Owain will also inherit the last active Skill from both of his parents, except Skills exclusive to DLC. Growth Rates *Note: His growth rates vary, depending on who his father is. Support '''Romantic Supports *Lucina *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah *Morgan (Female Morgan can also be his sister) *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *Lissa *Owain's Father *The Avatar (Male) (Can be Owain's father) *Inigo *Brady *Morgan (Male Morgan can also be his son) Class Sets Base Classes *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Priest - Promotes to War Monk or Sage *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker Inheritance from Lissa Owain cannot be classed as these, but he can inherit a skill from them *Troubadour - Valkyrie *Pegasus Knight - Falcon Knight - Dark Flier Avatar as Father *All other possible male classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster Frederick as Father *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Virion as Father *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Wyvern Rider *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight Stahl as Father *Cavalier *Archer Vaike as Father *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster Kellam as Father *Knight *Thief Lon'qu as Father *Thief *Wyvern Rider Ricken as Father *Mage *Cavalier *Archer Gaius as Father *Fighter *Thief Donnel as Father *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Fighter *Villager Gregor as Father *Mercenary Libra as Father *Mage *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight Henry as Father *Thief *Dark Mage Overall Base Class No matter the father, Owain's resistance will be very high, sometimes even higher than his defense. Even so, he may still be weak defensively; he's still a myrmidon, after all. The skills that come with his class aid him in staying away from constant damage while his damage dealing potential depends on his father's growths, but he does inherit a good magic stat from his mother, making Levin Swords useful for him. He is also one of the few characters to have a personal weapon, the Missiletainn. Inheritance Lissa: As previously mentioned, Owain gains a good magic growth from his mother, possibly making him a decent magic user. However, her other growths make it hard for Owain to increase his Strength and Defense all the time. Not only that, but Lissa doesn't have too many skills to offer Owain in her base class, the useful ones being Miracle from her cleric class, and Rally Luck and Renewal from her Battle Cleric class, Renewal probably being the best choice of the ones listed. The Troubador set can offer some good support abilities, and the Pegasus Knight set can offer Galeforce, but Lancefaire won't be useful unless he has a class that can use lances, Speed +2 is only a minor boost, and Relief isn't a good idea to pass down since Owain's low defense would put you against the idea of sending him out on his own. Avatar: 'The Avatar can give Owain some good stats but the asset and flaw chosen can affect Owain in many different ways. His magical abilities with a good magic growth as well as passing down Ignis can make Owain an interesting unit, even in his myrmidon base. He will also give him an incredible class pool that makes him a second Morgan. 'Frederick: Frederick passes down very balanced growths supporting his defense although he'll hurt his magic and luck rating. He can pass down Luna, allowing Owain to deal some much needed extra damage. Owain can also inherit Dual Guard+ and Dual Support+ and make him a strong support unit. Owain can also obtain a weapon breaking skill from Frederick's Wyvern Rider class set against either swords or Lances. Stahl can offer the same cavalier related abilities and perhaps give Owain better starting stats since Frederick's stats wind up rather low when compared to other mounted units. Virion: Virion will offer a high starting skill for Owain and nurture his high magic and resistance. He can give him Hit Rate +20, which is a very useful ability for any character, and Bowbreaker to avoid being picked on by archers. Donnel: Donnel will pass down the ability to have Villager as well as Mercenary and Warrior, the last two of which are great physical classes for him to exploit. Most notable is his huge Luck cap which compliments Armsthrift well giving him a cap of 51 in almost all of his promoted classes, meaning his weapons will NEVER wear down once he reaches 50 in luck. As a warrior Donnel can pass down Counter whch is a good skill to have. The Axe rank gained from experience in the class can also being used as a Hero. Villager is mostly a liability for Owain, as the class has stap caps significantly weaker then a unpromoted class, will force Owain to start with E-Rank Lances, and the Lance skill gained from the class will go to waste as a Donnel fathered Owain will have no other Lance classes. However the villager class is the only way for Owain to get the Aptitude skill which can help him achieve this stat and boost all of his others, letting him cap stats quicker than most other units. If Owain is reclassed to villager, it is highly recommended to class change into another class as soon as possible because the villager class is otherwise worthless. Quotes Event Tiles *"What is this? Have I found the legendary item of...er...legend?" (item) *"I hereby dub my weapon 'Shadowdarkness.' Yes...it will be a fitting brand." (exp) *"Secret art...BINDING BLADE! Heeyah! Yes, I can feel the extra training working..." (weapon exp) Relationship Tiles Asking - Normal *"Even the Chosen One needs a day of rest. How do you fill your spare time?" (free time) *"Why the smile? Was my ultimate attack truly that breathtaking?" (happy) *"Today I came one step closer to my place in the sagas. What do you dream of?" (dreams) Replying - Normal *"Me? I secretly battle with evil. The forces of darkness fall upon me at every moment!" (free time) *"No, I'm just glad I've been able to keep my sword hand in check. Apocalypse averted!" (happy) *"How bold of you to ask! I dream only of claiming my rightful place in the sagas." (dreams) Asking - Lissa *"Mother, fight me! In the future, I was never able to best you in combat." (train) *"Mother, I’ve devised some new names for my moves! Do you think they sound good?: (concern) *"Mother, do you need anything?? I’m having a “dutiful son” moment." (gift) *"Mother, you always ask me about the future, but I want to know about your life so far." (story) Replying - Lissa *"No! You promised to go easy on me in the future and beat me to a pulp anyway!" (train) *"How about a smoking weapon, then? Ask Uncle Chrom for something legendary!" (gift) *"Thank you, mother, but I like my new scar. It adds mystique to my persona." (concern) *"In the future, I fought Risen and added to my vast library of weapon names. Let me show you my finest weapon of all! ...It’s actually just a piece of a staff. But I named it “Lissa.” You were holding it when you... Well, it’s my greatest treasure." (story) Asking - Father *"Fight me, Father! I must surpass you and mark my passage into adulthood!" (train) *"Father, that scar is huge! It's amazing! ...Er, I mean, are you all right?" (concern) *"Father, do you need anything? Your son shall deliver it forthwith" (gift) *"Father, tell me about your life before we met. I've always wanted to know." (story) Replying - Father *"At last, this day has come. Have at thee, Father! Watch your son rise to glory!" (train) *"Don’t worry. I always look weak after unleashing the extent of my powers." (concern) *"How about a new eye color? Oh! What if I had two DIFFERENTLY COLORED eyes?" (gift) *"I have few memories of you, Father, but I remember you taking me to the armory. I used to get uncomfortable when you inscribed 'I Love Lissa' on your purchases. You haven't already started doing that, have you? Oh boy." (story) Asking - Married *What do you have there, (name)? *gasp* It sparkles like... like the legendary..." (gift) *I love you, (name). Not even the whims of time can part us." (love) *"(name), stay close to me in battle. No foe shall snuff out the light of my life!" (promise) Replying - Married *"Well I must maintain a charming image for my love. ...And the poets. But mostly you." (compliment) *"I love you, too. Even when immortalized in poetry. I shall be yours to command." (love) *"This is 'Goddess.' I named it for you, my love, though it pales next to your beauty." (gift) *"Fear not. I swear I shall not be vanquished, no matter the foes aligned against me!" (promise) Asking - Child *"Tell me, my almighty offspring, do you need anything?" (gift) *"You look down somehow...Gods! Has the unbridled power within you awakened?!" (concern) *"Say, what was I like in the future? Do you remember anything?" (story) Replying - Child *"Gladly. But remember, you brought the calamity of my omnipotence upon yourself." (train) *"I have you. What else could I possibly need?" (gift) *"Don't worry, I'm my usual self. Though I may have...pushed myself too hard today." (concern) *"Well, I very rarely talk about myself, but all right. You are my son, after all. Before arriving in this era, I battled in a parallel timeline to save the world. My crusade became known as the...Hey! Are you listening?!" (story) Level Up *"Hnngh?! P-power...surging uncontrollably!" (6+ stats up) *"Heh... My true power has been unleashed." (4-5 stats up) *"I'd expect no less from the hero of an epoch." (2-3 stats up) *"Sinister forces conspire to hinder my growth!" (0-1 stat up) *"I've surpassed my final limit. ...I am complete." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Behold the scope of my newly awakened powers!" Armory *"Get me something mighty! Something...LEGENDARY!" (buying) *"Please, no! All my stuff has sentimental value!" (selling) *"A cool new weapon is going to need a cool new name..." (forging) Barracks Greetings - Normal *"Back, Avatar! My sword hand growls with a fierce morning hunger!" (morning) *"Back, Avatar! The midday sun draws out my inner monster!" (midday) *"Back, Avatar! My sword hand comes alive with the moonlight!" (evening) *"Back, damn you! The darkness is upon us! My sword hand howls!" (night) *"Is it truly the day of your birth, Avatar? What providence!" (Avatar's birthday) Greetings - Married *"Avatar! You have returned. ...The morning stirs my blood!" (morning) *"Avatar! You have returned. ...What is your calling today?" (midday) *"Avatar! You have returned. ...The night eases my burdened heart." (evening) *"Avatar! You have returned. ...My eyelids weigh heavy as destiny." (night) Roster Lissa's future son. His elaborate theatrics suggest a need to stand out, as do the absurd names he bestows upon his weapons and his "special moves." The most apt to shout "Level up!" Born on July 15th. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"I shall save you!" *"Can't...control!" *"Let's go!" *"A hero is never idle." *"My sword hand twitches." *"Join me!" *"Flamers assemble!" *"With all speed." *"As you will." *"We're in this together." Dual Strike *"Dual...STRIKE!" *"Watch and learn!" *"We fight as one!" *"Be gone fiend!" *"Face me, evil doer!" Dual Guard *"Try to focus." *"No ya don't!" Critical *"URAAAAAAH!" *"Brace yourself!" *"Hand...hungers..." *"Behold!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"I could have stayed home!" *"Impressive!" *"Owain needs no aid!" Enemy Defeated *"Hmmm..." *"Child's play!" *"Down, Sword-Hand! *"I am invincible!" Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Owain - Chosen One : Owain tried settling down in Ylisse but ultimately set off on a lengthy quest to "stay his sword hand." Oddball heroes matching his description continue to crop up in local legends to this day. ; Owain and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Owain, above all else. ; Owain and Lucina : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Lucina to "stay his sword hand." Did they simply journey to another land, or did they return to their own time? None know for certain. ; Owain and Kjelle : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Kjelle to "stay his sword hand." ...The idea was actually Kjelle's, and he was just along while she trained, but she had the grace to let his delusions continue. ; Owain and Cynthia : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Cynthia to "stay his sword hand." Their semidelusional journey was said to be one of much mayhem and mirth. ; Owain and Severa : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Severa to "stay his sword hand." Though Severa nagged her husband mercilessly, she also provided much love and support. ; Owain and Morgan : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Morgan to "stay his sword hand." While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't seem to miss it, and the two lived out their days most happily. ; Owain and Noire : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Noire to "stay his sword hand." Noire worried endlessly about what terrors her husband's sword hand might hold, but as it turned out, there were none. ; Owain and Nah : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Nah to "stay his sword hand." Nah got much eye-rolling practice during the journey, but she stayed by her husband's side nonetheless. Etymology Owain is a name that can mean "noble-born". It is a Welsh variant of the name "Owen", and is pronounced the same. Eudes is a French name meaning "wealth", likely referencing his continuous flow of ideas for weapons and techniques. It is also a form of "Oto", a Germanic name that also means "wealth". Trivia *Owain was voted the second most popular male character in the Fire Emblem: Awakening Character Popularity Poll in Japan. *Owain's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo was first released in Japan. *In one of his battle quotes, he refers to the other previous titles of the series, using their subtitles, such as Radiant Dawn, The Sacred Stones, Shadow Dragon, and even The Binding Blade, which is one of the possible localized names for Fire Emblem: Binding Blade that was originally mentioned on the official website for Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. **He also has attacks he calls Ike's Ghost, Nephenee's Lance, and Shinon Strike referencing the Tellius Series games. *Owain's map sprite as a Myrmidon shows him in his trademark pose with his hand covering his face. *If Owain obtains an S-Support with Lucina, Cynthia or Kjelle (the latter two if Chrom marries Sumia or Sully), their status screens will refer to each other as "Companion", instead of "Husband" or "Wife", like in the japanese version. The reason for this was probably to remove the implications of an incestuous relationship between cousins. *Owain's official artwork depicts him wielding a Killing Edge. *Owain's pose seems to heavily resemble that of Jonathan Joestar, especially during the first ever volume of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, right down to the hand position. Although this might be just coincidence seeing as he is already in a rather odd posture. Gallery File:Wood.jpg|Owain's portrait in Awakening. File:Wood1.jpg|Concept art of Owain File:Woodcon.jpg|Concept art of Owain File:WoodSolSkill.jpg|Owain activates the Sol Skill. File:Wood confession.jpg|Owain confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Woodconfession.jpg|Owain's full confession File:wood2.jpg File:Eudes (Yukata CG DLC).png|Owain in Another Story: Secret Spa of Bonds DLC episode. File:Eudes Swordmaster FE13 Map Icon.png|An ingame map icon of Owain as a Swordmaster. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters